


Twilight

by Astri



Series: The Chaos After You [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astri/pseuds/Astri
Summary: Thor was a hundred and fifty years old, just a little child, when Loki first became part of his world.





	Twilight

Thor was a hundred and fifty years old, just a little child, when Loki first became part of his world.

“Mama, what is that?” he asked in a loud voice, bounding into his parents’ chambers excitedly and straight for the piece of new furniture in the room.

“Shh,” Frigga shushed him softly, but gestured at him to come have a look anyway. She returned her attention to the large golden basket next to her, gently pushing it back and forth with a hand. Thor tiptoed the rest of the way, holding his breath. As he came closer he could hear that she was humming a song—a familiar, calming lullaby that made him feel warm and sleepy.

From his position all Thor could see was a bundle of green silk cloth. The thing suddenly started squirming and he ducked behind his mother’s skirt in alarm, staring at it with wide panicked eyes.

Frigga let out a soft chuckle. “There's no need to be scared, sunshine,” she reassured, placing a hand on the back of Thor's head and smiling down at him.

“I'm not scared,” Thor muttered with a pout just as Frigga said, “This is your baby brother, Loki.”

At once Thor perked up and jumped out from his hiding spot. He leant over the side of the cradle, excited to have a look, but the sudden weight caused it to wobble dangerously and his hands were promptly slapped away from it before he could see his baby brother properly.

“Thor, you have to learn to be gentle and patient or you'll hurt him!” Frigga chastised, lifting the now wailing infant into her arms and rocking him in a soothing manner.

Thor stood dumbstruck, feeling something twist in his chest as he stared at the sniffling bundle in his mother’s arms.

“I didn’t mean to...” he tried timidly. “Brother, don’t cry...” His hands hovered helplessly, stuck between wanting to reach out to comfort his brother and being afraid of hurting him.

Frigga’s expression softened. “Would you like to hold him?”

Thor nodded his head eagerly, but the next second changed his mind and shook his head, shoulders drooping.

He was worried he might break his baby brother, just like how he had broken so many of his new toys because he had been overly excited and used too much strength on them. Mama constantly reminded him to be gentle, but he always forgot. He knew he should listen to his mother, but at the same time he enjoyed hearing praises from his father, who often encouraged him to show his full strength whenever his mother wasn’t around to see. Sometimes Thor felt so confused by the conflicting instructions. He pouted sullenly, staring at his feet.

There was a rustling sound and the next thing Thor knew, there was something soft and warm in his hand. It was his brother's hand in his, so much smaller than his own. His eyes widened in wonder and he squeezed it lightly, careful not to use too much strength.

“Can I hold him?” he whispered, looking expectantly at his mother who had lowered herself to his height. “I'll be gentle,” he promised earnestly, and Frigga nodded with a smile.

“Remember, his neck is very fragile,” she told Thor, looking him in the eye. “So you have to always support it gently with a hand, like this.” Thor watched her example and nodded his head seriously, committing it to memory. Having made sure that he had understood, Frigga moved to place the baby in his arms, positioning him in the way she had demonstrated.

The sight and weight of his sleeping brother in his arms made something warm bloom in Thor's chest, and Thor hugged him closer to himself.

“Hello brother,” he greeted softly. “My name is Thor. What’s yours?”

“His name is Loki,” Frigga reminded him with a smile.

“Lo-Ki... Loki,” Thor tested the syllables on his tongue and let out a small giggle. “Nice to meet you, Loki,” he said, and pressed a kiss to his brother’s pale, soft cheek. It was in that moment that Loki’s lashes fluttered, and Thor held his breath, waiting. Slowly eyelids opened to reveal a pair of bright, startling green eyes. It reminded Thor of sunrise, and he gasped in awe.

It wasn’t that long ago that Thor had been pestering his parents for a younger sibling. It was after the royal family from Vanaheim had come to visit, bringing the twins Freyr and Freya along with them for the first time. They were about the same age as Thor, and Thor had fun playing with them. Thor adored Freya, so on their last day in Asgard he asked her if she wanted to stay. But her brother had immediately stepped between them and glared at him with a scary look on his face. Fiercely Freyr reminded Thor that Freya was _his_ little sister, telling Thor to go find one of his own before pulling Freya away and sticking his tongue out at Thor. Thor watched angrily and enviously as they left hand-in-hand, and resolved to ask his parents for a little sister.

Being the demanding little overlord that he was, naturally Thor threw a tantrum when his parents told him that he couldn’t have what he wanted. It was the first time his father had yelled at him and he sulked for days. It was when he had finally calmed down enough to listen that his mother explained to him how a younger sibling wasn’t a plaything that he could have as he pleased and throw away when he didn’t like it anymore. She told him it was someone he must love, protect and treasure for life.

Thor hadn’t understood what she had meant then, but he did now. Freyr boasted that he had the most beautiful little sister in the whole of Vanaheim, but Thor wasn’t envious at all. Because Thor had the most beautiful little brother in the whole Nine Realms in his arms, and he swore to love, protect and treasure him from now till the end of time.

. 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

Thor is a thousand and five hundred years old when he learns that he had understood nothing at all.


End file.
